


Returning the Favor

by Jewce



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewce/pseuds/Jewce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro buys Dave a pair of panties. What follows is pretty much unpreventable.<br/>M/M, Incest. Don't like don't read. Critique and feedback is always welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning the Favor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nines](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nines).



> Birthday fic for lvl99s.tumblr.com she gave me the prompts, Powerbottoming, Finger Fellatio, and Panties! Dave.

“Come out Dave. I want to see them.”

“No fucking way, Bro. I’m not coming out of this room. I’m taking them off.”

Bro rolled his eyes, opening the door to Dave’s room and walking in, staring at his younger brother. Dave was wearing his usual red-sleeved record shirt, but he had a noticeable lack of pants. This wasn’t anything unusual in the Strider household, since both of them chilled in their boxers quite often. No, the thing that made Bro stare were the panties that Dave was wearing instead of his usual underwear. Bro had picked them out himself, and had told Dave to try them on before he kicked his ass into next week.

They were black, with red lace trim, and they were pretty low-slung. They looked really good on Dave’s ass, and Bro couldn’t help but smirk. He moved over to his brother, running his fingers along the waistband of the panties, much to Dave’s annoyance.

“They look good. Very ironic.”

Dave scoffed, shaking his head and shoving at Bro’s chest, pushing him away.

“I don’t care how ironic they are, I’m not wearing them. Ever.”

“You’re wearing them right now, aren’t you?”

Dave frowned and Bro grinned in return, his leather-gloved hands grabbing Dave’s ass. Dave made a noise of surprise at being groped so shamelessly, his hands pushing at Bro’s chest.

“Fuck, Bro, stop that, you fucking pervert.”

Bro only grinned, squeezing harder, before letting go and grabbing Dave’s face with one hand. His other hand moved upwards, two fingers pressing against Dave’s lips. Slowly, they pried Dave’s lips apart, slipping into his mouth.

“No. Now suck, or I’ll have some serious ass kicking to do.”

Dave growled, biting down on Bro’s fingers, refusing to listen to the older male. He didn’t try to talk around the fingers in his mouth, instead glaring at Bro through his shades and shoving his middle finger in his brother’s face. Bro laughed, deep and throaty, ignoring the pain from his fingers being bitten.

“You wanna take the hard road, tough guy? Alright, I can do that.”

Bro removed his fingers and grabbed Dave’s arms, steering him over to the younger Strider’s bed, pushing him down onto it. He pinned Dave to the bed, grinning and straddling him. He kept his grip on Dave’s arms, holding them down on the bed beside Dave’s head. Dave frowned, struggling beneath his brother.

“Dammit Bro, get off. Your fat ass is crushing me.”

Bro laughed, leaning forwards to stare down at Dave.

“I have a damn fine ass, and you know it.”

As he said this, he ground said ass down into Dave’s hips, causing the smaller blond's breath to hitch in his throat. Dave shot a glare at Bro from behind his sunglasses, but he knew Bro could tell. He struggled again, albeit weaker this time, obviously no match to his brother when it came to strength. Or anything, really. Bro was always better than him. The thought of it made Dave angry. He wanted to be better than Bro at something. Anything. Even if it was goddamned dick sucking. There was no way to stop the eventual outcome of this. He knew what was going to happen as soon as he’d seen the panties. But maybe he could get the upper hand this time. He stop struggling and bucked his hips up roughly, staring at Bro.

Bro raised his eyebrow, smirking.

“So I’ll take that as a, ‘Yes Bro, you have the finest damn ass in the entire universe’.“

Dave rolled his eyes, tugging his wrists free, and grabbing Bro’s shirt, tugging him down into a lip-bruising kiss. Bro grinned, kissing back lazily, letting Dave dominate the kiss. The younger Strider eagerly explored his brother’s mouth, not something he got to do often. Dave hands moved to tangle in short blond hair, knocking Bro’s hat off as he did so and crushing Bro’s face closer. Bro responded by grinding down harder into Dave, small grunts of pleasure coming from each of them. The thin fabric of the panties allowed increased sensation against Dave’s cock, and he was already getting surprisingly hard, much to his older brother's amusement. Dave bit at Bro’s lip, his hands moving to lift off the male's shirt, reluctantly breaking the kiss to toss the offending article of clothing aside. His eyes roamed over the planes of Bro’s well-muscled chest, hands reaching out to slide over the skin, almost invisible blonde chest hairs tickling his fingertips. His fingers traced over the scars, some older than others, proof of his years of hard training. Bro never slipped up now, but back when he was younger and inexperienced, swords weren’t exactly his best friends. Dave knew, because he was going through the exact same thing.

Bro stared down at Dave, hands moving to his younger brother's mouth once more, insistently pushing three fingers inside. Dave glanced up, giving Bro a challenging look. Bro smirked, pressing his fingers down on Dave’s tongue. Dave bit them lightly again, before running his tongue over them smoothly. Fine, if that’s what Bro wanted, Dave would suck his fingers like a fucking porn Olympic gold medalist. Dave gripped Bro’s wrist lightly, pulling the fingers out so he could run his tongue along the digits, nipping the fingertips lightly. He stared up at his brother from over the top of his shades, knowing Bro could see his eyes. He opened his mouth again, using his tongue to draw the fingers back inside, lips closing down over them. His other hand moved to push his glasses up onto his head, a bold move. Bro was always the one to remove Dave’s shades, and Bro’s eyebrows rose at the action. Dave stared up at his brother, dragging his teeth lightly over the skin of the fingers. His tongue ran along the underside of the digits, slipping between them occasionally.

Bro watched intently, eyes continually switching between focusing on Dave’s lips and eyes. He couldn’t deny that the whole sight was a major turn on, and he was glad that Dave’s eyes were on his face, unaware of the rapidly forming bulge in his jeans. Bro smirked, hooking his fingers, and dragging Dave forwards by his lower jaw. He leaned down, their faces centimeters apart.

“I know you can do better than that Dave. You watch porn, don’t you?”

Dave understood his brother’s implications immediately. Bro wanted him to whore it up. While the idea bothered him a bit, he obliged, sucking hard on the fingers before letting out a needy moan. Fuck, did he actually just turn himself on even more? He was actually starting to enjoy this, but he wasn’t going to back down and let Bro fuck him over. His eyes widened as Bro began pushing his fingers further in, going deeper into his throat. It took Dave a moment to adjust himself and keep from choking, but he stared up at Bro defiantly. He tightened his grip on Bro’s wrist, pulling the hand forwards and deep-throating the fingers as best he could. He nearly choked when Bro wiggled his fingers before withdrawing them. Dave barely had time to take a breath before the fingers returned, thrusting back into his mouth at full force. The motion was repeated, and Dave suddenly realized that Bro was finger fucking his throat. The thought alone got him a bit hot, and he choked out another moan around Bro’s fingers.

Bro stared, biting his own lip, a twinge of arousal going through his body and straight to his dick every time Dave moaned. Dave was surprisingly good at getting him aroused, and he finally removed his fingers fully, watching Dave pant heavily. His hands went to his own belt buckle, and he quickly undid it, shoving off his jeans and boxers, continuing to straddle Dave. He figured his little brother should be rewarded for his obedience. He would give Dave the sense of control and dominance he knew his brother craved. He leaned down, kissing Dave harshly, coaxing the younger Strider’s tongue into action.

Dave leaned up into the kiss, gripping Bro’s shoulders tightly. He had to take action now or he would have a sore ass in the morning. He pushed on Bro’s shoulders, quickly flipping their positions on the bed so Bro was underneath him, Dave settled between his legs. He pressed his body down on top of Bro’s to keep him pinned, kissing his brother harshly. He could feel Bro’s length pressing against his abdomen, and he moved, grinding his own cock against Bro’s ass. The noise that came from Bro was completely unexpected, and Dave actually stopped, looking up at his brother with a shocked expression. Bro merely stared back at him, face blank.

“What? Am I not allowed to enjoy this too? I mean, you aren’t doing a very good job so far. Do I have to teach you how to do this?”

Dave growled, grinding again, harder this time. He leaned up, biting Bro’s lip hard, as if to assert his dominance. Bro didn’t say anything, instead rolling his hips upwards as if to encourage the other on. Dave's hands went to Bro’s cock, pumping it quickly. He watched Bro’s face, muscles twitching as he fought to maintain a straight face. Dave wanted to make Bro moan. He wanted Bro to lose his cool, and he wanted to be the one to do it. He pulled back, sitting up straight, and tugging Bro forwards by the hair.

“Why don’t you prep yourself, since I was nice enough to slick up those fingers for you?”

Dave didn’t say it like he was asking. It was a demand. Bro recognized this and debated over whether he should obey or not. He figured his brother had been good enough, and complied, knowing that if he didn’t, Dave would try and that probably wouldn’t end too well. He reached down between his legs, silently preparing himself, somehow managing to keep a straight face the entire time and staring at Dave. The younger blond stared, half from shock because Bro was actually doing what he had told him to do, and half because it was fucking sexy. But having Bro watch him like that was uncomfortable, and he distracted himself by reaching over to his bedside table and grabbing the lube from the drawer, taking off his panties, and coating his length with the slick substance.

Meanwhile, Bro was up to three fingers now, pushing them inside himself, and fuck, it was hard to keep the moans down. Especially when he pressed in that certain spot that made his heart skip a beat and his stomach knot with pleasure. He shifted on the bed slightly, his breathing becoming a bit irregular as he fought back his noises of arousal.

Dave couldn’t help but look back at Bro and stare, finding the sight before him extremely erotic. Dave let his hormones get the best of him, quickly pushing Bro’s hand away. He didn’t care if the other was completely finished or not. Bro would be able to handle the pain. He grabbed his brother’s thighs tightly, holding them up as he positioned himself. He gave Bro a quick warning glance before sliding in all the way. He felt Bro tense around him, even though no sign of it showed on his brother’s face. Bro’s hands moved to rest beside him on the bed, fingers digging just slightly into the mattress.

Dave bit his lip, holding back a groan of his own, nails digging into Bro’s thighs. It felt good. Really fucking good. He wanted to move, he wanted to buck and thrust and fuck, but he knew if he did, Bro would just repay it ten-fold next time Dave was on bottom. Bro was always nice enough to allow him to adjust, and Dave would show the same courtesy. After what felt like an infuriatingly long time, he felt Bro’s body relax, taking it as a sign to start moving. He pulled out almost all the way, letting out a small groan as he slid back in, pushing Bro’s thighs a little higher. After the first few slow thrusts, he picked up speed, watching Bro’s face for any reaction. Bro was biting his lip, leather-gloved hands clutching loosely at the bed-sheets. Dave frowned, slowing down for a moment. He wanted to hear Bro moan. He wanted Bro to beg for more. Anything but this insufferable cool guy silence. He reached forwards, removing Bro’s shades, and tossing them across the room before Bro could snatch them back. Bro stared at Dave, red eyes mirroring each other. Suddenly, Bro sat up, grabbing Dave by the hair and yanking him forwards into a rough kiss, legs wrapping around Dave’s waist and pushing him all the way inside and holding him there. Bro broke the kiss, staring at his now panting younger brother.

“If you’re gonna fuck me, do it right, fuckass. Now move.”

He loosened his legs, giving Dave the ability to move his hips again. Dave bit at Bro’s lips, growling as he pulled out and rammed back in as hard as he could. Bro winced, a small huff leaving him, before he looked back at Dave.

“What the fuck did I just say. Move faster, dammit.”

Dave grit his teeth, grabbing Bro’s thighs and pushing them back up against his stomach, spreading them apart so he could move faster and go deeper. Bro’s demands and condescending tone only fueled him, driving his determination to get the better of the other. Bro lay back down against the bed, fingers tangling back into the covers, tugging at them as Dave moved quickly, putting his speed training to good use. But Bro wasn’t going to let him off that easy. Otherwise it was no fun. He bit back a couple moans, snapping out more harsh insults.

“You call that faster? Fucking pathetic. This is why I always beat you. Are you even trying to please me? If you want to make me moan, then you’re failing miserably.”

Dave growled, nails digging hard into Bro’s thighs, drawing blood as he moved even faster, angling his thrusts to go deeper inside his brother. He leaned forwards, biting hard at Bro’s neck and collarbone, leaving teeth marks and breaking the skin in some places. Bro’s insults were making his blood boil, and he was pissed off. Bro was visibly wincing now, small noises emitting from him, but it wasn’t good enough for Dave. Dave wanted full out moans. He wanted Bro pleading and begging for more.

“F-Fuck… Dave, you’re doing this all wrong. Angle your hips this way…. Nggggh--”

Bro had snapped at him again, lifting his hips to reposition Dave, letting out a strangled moan as the younger Strider rammed directly into his prostate. Dave heard the noise, immediately knowing what had happened. He knew what he had to do to get what he wanted. He rammed in harder, repeatedly slamming into Bro’s sweet spot, clawing at his older brother’s thighs.

Bro groaned, the pleasure coursing through his body making him unable to think up anything else to say. His hands moved from the bedsheets, hooking around Dave’s shoulders and pawing at his back. He pressed into each thrust, small grunts being forced from him every time he was rammed into. Dave smirked, continuing to bite and lick at Bro’s skin, one hand moving from Bro’s thigh to grab his erect length and pump it slowly, a massive contrast to his rapid thrusting. Bro choked out a small moan, his eyes slipping shut, as his back arched slightly, clawing at Dave’s back.

“Fuck… Dave….”

Dave grinned, looking at Bro. He’d been waiting for this moment. He slowed his thrusts, coming to a complete stop, halfway inside his brother.

“What’s the matter Bro? Something you wanna tell me?”

Bro’s eyes opened as soon as Dave stopped, and he glared at his younger brother. His nails dug into Dave’s back, tugging him closer.

“Fucking move, dammit. If you don’t start up again real quick, I will serve you your own ass on a silver platter.”

Bro hissed, extremely pissed that Dave had the nerve to just stop like that and make him lose his cool. Dave grinned, glad he was finally getting a reaction out of his cold-as-ice brother, and thrust in once more, effectively tearing a surprised moan from Bro’s lips. Bro looked shocked at himself for letting the noise slip, and his glare at Dave intensified.

“You little fucking prick. I swear to god I am going to rip your ass to shreds.”

Dave smirked, although, still a bit terrified, because he knew Bro wasn’t lying. He decided that it was the best he was going to get from Bro begging wise, and picked his pace back up, wincing slightly as Bro’s nails dug into his shoulders again. He wasn’t going to last much longer. He always came first, and this time he wanted to outlast Bro. He grabbed Bro’s dick again, pumping it at a pace that matched the rhythm of his thrusts, thumb pressing against the head and using the precum as lubrication.

Bro let out a low hiss of pleasure as Dave began jacking him off. He knew exactly what Dave was doing, and while he would have liked to play his game and actually try to outlast him, he couldn’t be bothered today. He let out another low groan of pleasure, getting a bit louder as he was brought closer to the edge. He bit his lip to keep quiet as he came, his cum dripping down Dave’s hand.

Dave gasped as Bro came, feeling his brother’s body tense around him. Fuck, so this is why Bro always got Dave to cum first. He could barely take the tight heat, and only lasted a few more thrusts before cumming inside Bro. He moaned, cursing lowly, before pausing, taking a few moments to catch his breath. He slowly slid out of his brother, collapsing on the bed beside Bro, cuddling up against his side. Bro was breathing heavily through his nose, much too cool to pant. He let out a noise of annoyance, shoving gently at Dave.

“Why’d you have to cum inside me, fucknuts? That’s gonna be a pain to get out now.”

Dave grinned tiredly, leaning up to kiss Bro’s cheek, before resuming cuddling back against his side, moving Bro’s arm so it was around him.

“Just returning the favor, dickwad.”


End file.
